1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of portable buildings. More particularly, it concerns the design and construction of a rigid rectangular roof panel that can be joined with other panels in a sealed, weather-tight manner to provide large horizontal roof areas for buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, portable building construction has normally used separate vertical panels for internal and external walls of a building. The problem in roofing construction for such portable structures is sealing the joints between horizontal panels. In general, the sealing has taken the form of flexible covering materials that are cemented over the joints in the roof panels, which provide little flexibility in assembly and disassembly of the panels.